Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to antenna assemblies, and, more particularly, to configurable phased-array antenna assemblies that may be switched between a plurality of antenna personalities.
Microwave antennas may be used in various applications, such as satellite reception, remote sensing, military communication, and the like. Printed circuit antennas generally provide low-cost, light-weight, low-profile structures that are relatively easy to mass produce. These antennas may be designed in arrays and used for radio frequency systems, such as identification of friend/foe (IFF) systems, radar, electronic warfare systems, signals intelligence systems, line-of-sight communication systems, satellite communication systems, and the like.
One known antenna assembly provides a static antenna assembly that is incapable of scanning beyond 45° from normal to the antenna face while maintaining an ultrawide bandwidth ratio of 6:1 or more. Further, spiral antennas are typically too large for many practical applications and are incapable of providing polarization diversity. Another known antenna assembly provides a bandwidth ratio of 9:1 but generally exhibits an undesirably large voltage standing wave ratio (VSWR) when scanned beyond 50° from normal to the antenna face. Further, connected arrays over a ground plane have similar scan and VSWR limitations. Additionally, fragmented antenna arrays typically include small features that may not be scaled to high radio frequencies, may also be limited to small scan volumes, and may be inefficient.
In general, static designs they may be able to support one system function but typically cannot be used for multiple functions. Narrow band antennas are typically designed to support only one specific RF system and cannot be interchanged to support other system and frequencies out with great difficulty. Known static antenna wideband designs and assemblies typically do not provide a compact design having an instantaneous bandwidth of at least 6:1, wide field of view or scan capability up to 60° or more from normal to antenna face, and arbitrary current control that provides both selective bandwidth and polarization diversity capability.